Flight of a Dove
by actually-i-prefer-highwaymen
Summary: The back story of Tessie Kincaid, who became one of Quentin Collin's victims as the werewolf. This tells what her life might have been like and what she was doing up at Collinwood the night she died.
1. Chapter 1

Flight of a Dove Chapter 1 Collinsport, Maine 1897 Tessie Kincaid pulled her cloak tighter around her as she walked down the dark silent street near the docks. On her right was little Lilly Maxwell. "Poor kid," Tessie thought as she led the younger girl back to the warmth and safety of Miss Mae's. Lily was only 13, younger than Tessie had been when she left home for the docks of Collinsport. Fifteen and alone, no money and only the small bag she'd had time to grab before the man she was running from had managed to get her door opened, she had stood on the cold foggy docks hoping to find a ship she could stow away on. Instead she had found Miss Mae. Miss Mae ran a home for girls to keep them off the docks. Well they were off the docks, they just had a nicer, and warmer place to ply their trade.  
Miss Mae's was a real high class place, red velvet and champagne. Only the richest men in town could afford what Miss Mae's had to offer. 'A lot safer than the docks' she had told Tessie that night three years ago, and she was right. 'If you're going to do something, you might as well do it right, and in style!' was one of her favourite sayings. Some girls were just stubborn, or maybe they didn't care about the money, since a few girls stayed. Or maybe they just believed in catering to the public. Well Tessie wouldn't have any of that, rich folks weren't the public; Rich folks were like diamonds as opposed to rocks. They sparkled, they made you feel all giddy inside like Miss Mae's champagne. They had manners and soft hands, and obviously they had money.  
Tessie looked down at Lily with her soft brown eyes and hair. What would she buy with her money? New dresses? Chocolates? A ticket out of Collinsport? That was one thing Tessie hadn't thought to get in the three years she'd been at Miss Mae's. Why would she leave this little town? She had everything she needed, a roof over her head, good food to eat and the man she hoped would walk through those stained glass doors every evening, Quentin Collins.  
Quentin Collins, one of the richest men in Collinsport, if not the richest. She wasn't sure how much his older brother Edward, who was also a patron of Miss Mae's had. Tessie adored Quentin, not only was he good in bed, he was attractive and funny. She smiled remembering that evening a week ago when he celebrated his homecoming with her. "Tessie my dear, let's get death blind drunk!" he had said, and so they did. His touch felt like heaven when she was sober, but drunk! Well Tessie thought she must have died. Maybe it was the champagne, or maybe it was because he'd been gone so long. Egypt was as far away from Collinsport as the moon. That night while Quentin had snored beside her she had wondered if somewhere there were other girls like her. Tessie had a happy life for 14 years. A happy life with her mother in a little white house at the edge of town. Tessie's mother worked a sewing machine in a factory over on Carnation street. When she was very young, a neighbour's daughter had been paid a bit to look after her. When she turned 14 she was able to stay home by herself, sure it was lonely but it meant more money that could be spent on food and other things. She hadn't been 14 but a few months when her mother had started bringing Him home. 'He' was a man named Trask, a so called holy man. She couldn't find anything holy about him, surely God wouldn't have a man like him do His work. Luckily he only came a few times a month. He said he toured the state giving lectures about the wickedness of men and getting them to see the light. Didn't he count his own wickedness? Tessie suspected he wasn't really off preaching all that time, but probably had a wife somewhere. He wouldn't even marry her mother, that had to break one commandment or another. And he was always praying! Surely that much prayer couldn't be good for a person, her knees hurt just thinking about it. If only Mrs. Jervis hadn't gotten influenza, Tessie wouldn't have been left home with him. For three days Tessie's mother had sat with their neighbour Mrs. Jervis, and for three days she'd been left in the company of 'Reverend' Trask. Mrs. Jervis had died the night Tessie had left, but she didn't find out about that til later. Mother would have come home that night, but Tessie couldn't have waited. She couldn't bear his hands on her any longer. So she'd run away, to escape on a ship bound for who knows where. Miss Mae had kept her from going, she'd given Tessie the promise of a warm bed and hot food to keep the chill from the winter nights.  
She'd promised Tessie she'd make more money then she'd ever seen. She'd refused at first, wouldn't those men be just like the one she had run away from? But what else could she do? Even if she did find someone to marry her, he wouldn't want her knowing she wasn't, well... pure would he? She couldn't work, she didn't really know how to do anything except sew a bit and then she'd have to go to work with her mother. Her mother and Trask would never find her at Miss Mae's. So she had stayed, and learned to tolerate the touch of men, even enjoy it. If only they were all like Quentin, it was that thought that brought her back into the present.  
She now stood in the foyer with it's crystal chandeliers and plush red carpets. Miss Mae herself greeted her with a smile on her face. "Well, who have we here?" Lily tried to hide behind Tessie's skirt from the woman with the bright red hair and garish face paint. "This is Lily, she's a bit shy. I found her down by the docks. I talked her into coming here." "Wonderful!" the buxom woman cried, "Show her the ropes eh? Mr. Hanley!" she cried greeting the man who had just walked through the door. Tessie pointed Lily toward the kitchen and pasted a smile on her face for Mr. Hanley. Evan Hanley was a strange sort, very peculiar in his love making. She almost winced just thinking about it. Her bottom had been sore for a whole day afterward, and just as red as it had been the night before. He didn't seem to be looking at her, and she was grateful. Just as she was about to follow Lily back into the kitchen when one of the girls came running through the front doors, panting and out of breath. "Miss Mae!" she screamed, "Miss Mae! It's Evie! Oh, she's dead, she's dead!" The other girls, hearing the screaming ran out of their rooms half dressed, some not at all, with the men right behind them. "Dead?!" Miss Mae demanded of the shrieking girl, "What happened Rose? What happened to Evie?" "Something bit her, she had bl-blood on her neck. I saw her lying there in the alley, and I went to see if she was alright and she didn't move!" The poor girl was shaking and stuttering, someone pressed a glass of alcohol into her trembling hands. She gulped it down hurriedly and coughed trying to get out what she saw. "Her eyes, I saw her eyes! Something scared her, scared her real bad. It killed her!" "Damn it!" Miss Mae swore, her face white. "What was she doing in the alley?" "She was going down to the drugstore, she said she needed to get something. When she didn't hurry back I went outside to watch for her, but I didn't see her. I thought I heard something in the alley, and I found her. I bet it's the same thing that got that girl, Sophie Baker on the docks a week ago!" The other girls were sniffling and scared. They'd miss the sweet blonde with her friendly smile. "Listen girls, I don't want any of you to go out alone at night is that clear? I can't afford to lose anymore of you." Miss Mae said harshly, they all knew she'd miss Evie just as much as they did even if she wouldn't show it. It was then that Quentin walked in. "What the..? What's going on?" he asked bewildered at the sight before him. Rose turned to him and collapsed onto his chest sobbing. "It's Evie! She's dead, oh Quentin she's dead!" "Dead? How?" Rose couldn't answer from crying and Mary Phillips, another of the girls came and gathered her in a hug. "The same animal that got that girl on the docks a week ago." Tessie made her way toward Quentin, "You didn't walk from the Blue Whale did you?" she asked worriedly. "No, no my horse is out back. My God, Evie...." Nobody felt much like doing much of anything after that. Mary took Rose up to her room, and the rest of the girls sat around the large fireplace with the men who remained. The room was silent except for a few sniffles. "Does anyone know anything about her family?" Miss Mae asked the girls. "She has-had a sister in Bangor." a dark haired girl named Tina spoke up. "I don't know her name though, they didn't talk." "We'll get her a nice stone then." Miss Mae said quietly, "Everyone will chip in." Quentin patted her hand comfortingly. "I'd like to contribute too." "And I!" chimed in George Grimes who held Tina on his lap. "Well that's settled then." Miss Mae said with a brave smile pasted on her trembling lips, "Now, I'd like you all to meet Lily. She can have Evie's room. If you'll excuse me I think I'll turn in early tonight." She said rising and went up the stairs. George and the other men said their goodnights and left thereafter. Quentin gave the girls a sad smile, "I should go too. If you need help with anything, arrangements, let me know." Then he too left. The girls gathered each other in a group hug and stood there, gathering strength from each other.  
Tessie tucked Lily into bed that night. She felt like an older sister to the girl, her situation was similar to hers. Lily's mother had remarried, and her stepfather was often drunk. Tessie used to wish for a sister when she was younger, she wanted to do more for Lily then 'show her the ropes', she wanted to protect her, to take care of her. She kissed Lily's brow and silently promised to do just that.  
The next morning was a strange one at Miss Mae's. The girls seemed to do things mechanically, wake up, wash, get dressed, eat breakfast. They tried some small talk and gossip to fill the strange silence. "I heard there's a new Collins up at Collinwood. He's from England! I bet he's so gentlemanly, and probably handsome too." "Nobody's handsomer than Quentin" Tessie thought to herself. "I wonder, if I had grown up in a family like the Collins if he'd marry me. I'd love to be married to him. Of course then I'd be jealous when he came here, I'd be jealous of my friends." It was then she realized that she was jealous. Whenever Quentin went upstairs with another girl, she wished she were that girl, or that the man who lay panting atop her were Quentin. If she could only have one thing in the world it would be to have Quentin for herself. Not even all the money in the world, just Quentin. Later that morning, when showing Lily the assortment of sponges and other such things, she told the girl she'd never have to be afraid with a man like Quentin. She shouldn't be afraid of any man here. "Are you ever afraid?" Lily had asked, "Are you ever...disgusted by them?" "Listen," she told her "If you ever feel afraid or disgusted or anything like that, you just do what I do. You pretend he's someone else, that he's the most handsomest man in the world. That his breath is sweet and his body is young, and he has all his hair and teeth. Think of the money he'll give you, think of the sweets you'll buy, or the beautiful fabrics. Think of hair combs and silk handkerchiefs. Think of the perfumes and powders. Put on a show for him. The happier he is, the happier you'll be." "And how do I....make him happy?" She asked shyly. "I'll teach you, and what I can't teach will come naturally. You'll do just fine Lily." Tessie told her with an understanding smile. It was similar to the speech Miss Mae had given her three years ago. It was difficult at first, to picture an ugly little man panting atop her with his foul breath as something other than what was before her. But once she'd been introduced to Quentin it was easy to pretend that every man was he. She didn't have to pretend with him. If only he could come every night and choose her over all the other girls. If only she could live with him in the big house on the hill and never have to share him with anyone. Weeks passed, and Quentin came less and less. Tessie suspected he might have a mistress, and grew envious of the unseen woman. One night he had even called out another woman's name in the throes of passion, "Beth.". Whoever Beth was, Tessie hated her.  
Lily had begun to lose her shyness as time passed, and Tessie confided in her of her love for Quentin. Lily had yet to sleep with Quentin, and so Tessie could feel no jealousy toward the girl she thought of as a sister. "I love him Lily, I'd do anything for him. I'd never ask for another thing if I could marry him." "Marry him! Tessie, I know I'm young but there is something I do know. Men like him don't marry girls like us." With her spirits sinking, she admitted Lily was right.  
Life had finally returned to normal in the house. It had been weeks since Evie's modest funeral, and though the girls still mourned her they resumed their daily activities with the enthusiasm they had before. More was discovered of the mysterious Collins cousin from England, his name was Barnabas and some thought him attractive. He had yet to visit the house and since he was not married the girls wondered about him. Perhaps he went to the docks instead? Tessie sat down gingerly in a tub of hot water. Evan Hanley had visited her last night, he was very tense and it showed. Tessie hoped to get him to confide in her to take his mind off of spanking her bottom, but to no avail. She got the feeling that there was something going on up at Collinwood, but could not find out what. "Edith Collins passed on not too long ago, it must have something to do with the will. I hope Quentin inherited it all, he did say something to me last time about coming into the money soon. Perhaps he has and Edward is upset. Yes, that must be what it is." She had just leaned back and started to relax when the door flew open, it was Mary. "You've heard the news haven't you?" "News? No what news?" "The news from Collinwood!" Terrifying thoughts entered Tessie's head, what news? Had something happened to Quentin? "Edward's wife's come home, so I guess we won't be seeing much of Quentin around here." "Why? What do you mean?" "She's why he went to Egypt, to follow her. He was in love with her." She let the news sink in with a lump in her throat as Mary left. Could she be the 'Beth' who's name he called out? No, wait her name wasn't Beth, it was something else. Now what was it? Oh yes, Laura. But then who was Beth? Did he have two women up at Collinwood? If that was the case she might not see him for a very long time indeed, if ever again. She let the tears fall freely down her face and into the bath water, without Quentin to look forward to, how would she bear it? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Rose!" Tessie called racing down the hall. "Rose, where's my Spanish comb?" The other girl's door opened a crack and a black lacquered hair comb was tossed out onto the carpet before the door was shut quickly and a giggle heard behind the door. Tessie hastily grabbed it and positioned it in her hair as best she could while hurrying back to her own room where Señor Valdez waited. She couldn't understand why he didn't just go back to Portugal or have some girl brought over if all he wanted was a Spanish woman? Tessie didn't really know anything about dressing like one, but she tried the best she could. She'd put her hair up and wear brightly coloured skirts and dance around like a gypsy, exciting him. She didn't know a word of Spanish, so she'd just moan "Señor, Señor." over and over. He never complained and always tipped generously and that was good enough for Tessie. She had decided when Laura Collins came back that she would save her money so she could afford the nicest clothes Collinsport had to offer. Maybe if she looked like a Collins Quentin would pay more attention to her. She struck a pose in her open doorway and shouted "Ole!" The Señor clapped his hands appreciatively, grinning. "He looks like a pirate when he shows his teeth like that." She thought as she sashayed her way toward him, kicking the door closed with her heel. Señor Valdez was swarthy with a dark beard and mustache and he had a gold tooth. "Yes, he does look like a pirate. I wonder what Quentin would look like with a beard? No, I mustn't think of Quentin now. What is it I was going to do? Oh yes." She remembered as she wigged her hips and seductively removed the comb from her hair, swishing it wildly as she did her gypsy dance. Some of the men of Collinsport had some pretty peculiar tastes she had to admit. There was Evan Hanley with his spanking fetish, Carl Collins, Quentin's younger brother liked to magically pull quarters out of interesting places afterwards. There was Emmaline Stanford who preferred women to her husband, Tessie couldn't really blame her though, Clive Stanford looked like a monkey. It was a good thing their son resembled his mother.  
Tom Hooper, the portly and balding editor of 'The Collinsport Star', the local paper, liked to suck the girl's toes. Tessie couldn't understand why, toes didn't seem like anything to get excited about to her. Edward Collins, Quentin's older brother even had a sort of fetish, he liked to bark out commands like a soldier or something. She supposed it made him feel powerful. Quentin didn't have any peculiar things like that, but if he had Tessie supposed she would have welcomed the idea of whatever it was with open arms. Quentin was absolutely perfect, there was nothing in the world he could do wrong as far as she was concerned. She imaged that the hands that pawed her belonged to Quentin, but she had to at least pay some attention to Señor Valdez. She didn't want to make to make a mistake by calling him the wrong name. She had almost done that the other night with John Haskell (Who almost always smelled like fish), but covered it up by saying "Quicker" instead. Sure it may not have sounded like proper grammar, but she wasn't about to lose money. Not when she could look like a real lady for Quentin, when she had a real chance of getting him all to herself. What a lovely thought that was. She was still thinking of how wonderful it would be when she heard the Señor cry out his release. That was an hour ago, Señor Valdez had left and the house was starting to quiet down. There was a soft knock at the door and Miss Mae entered in her red silk dressing gown with the scent of gardenias wafting around her. "Good, you're awake." she said brusquely and sat on the edge of Tessie's bed. "Tessie, you know it's my way to just spit things out, so I'm not going to waste any time trying to sugar coat what I have to say. I hate to tell you this but there's no one else who can. Your mother's gone Tessie, Doc says it was her heart. I'm sorry, really I am. I know you were close to her. If you need anything you let me know ok?" Tessie nodded numbly. Her mother couldn't be gone, she just couldn't. "There's been a mistake." she said as Miss Mae reached to door. "My mother can't be dead. She's as healthy as I am, she'll be sleeping in her bed right now. She's sleeping Miss Mae, just sleeping. I'll go over there myself and she'll be snoring away." Tessie jumped up and grabbed a thick cloak, wrapping it around her as she bent down for her shoes. "I'll go over there right now. He won't be there now anyway, it'll be ok" "Tessie." Miss Mae said softly, "Tessie honey, she's gone." "Did he tell you that Miss Mae?" She demanded, "Did he tell you to say that so I'd come home? He won't be there now, he won't get me. I'll go look in on her then I'll come straight back." She rushed out the door before Miss Mae could stop her. She pulled her cloak around her tightly as she ran down the darkened street. "I'll show her." she mumbled to herself. "My mother's just fine, he won't get me." She'd reached Carnation street where her mother worked. "She'll be back to work tomorrow, just like always." Tessie told herself. She'd just turned the corner when a dark shape blocked her path. It was a man. She dodged hitting his chest and made to go around when his hands grabbed her shoulders. "Let me go!" she demanded. "Where you going girlie?" he slurred. "You let me go!" she cried slapping his hands away, "My mother needs me!" "She can wait a few minutes can't she? I need you too." he leered drunkenly at her. Tessie tried to push past him again and he grabbed her around her waist pulling her to him. Her cloak fell open baring her thin nightdress. "Well, ain't no lady would go walking around like this would she? C'mon girlie, gimme some sugar." His mouth came down upon hers, his breath stunk of liquor. Tessie pushed him away as hard as she could. He wobbled unsteadily for a moment before falling backwards into the street. "What'd you do that for?" he demanded as she ran the rest of the way toward the small white house she once called home. The house was dark and still. "Of course it is." she told herself, "she wouldn't sleep without putting the candles out." She stealthily approached the bedroom window. Her mother had always slept in the house's only bedroom while she slept on a mat by the fireplace. Tessie looked into the grimy window, but could see nothing. "I'll just go inside quietly." the house wouldn't be locked. They'd never had any reason to lock it, there wasn't anything inside worth stealing. She was careful to avoid the loose boards on the porch, there were a few more than she remembered. The house was just as dark and silent inside as outside. Tessie wouldn't need light to see, this was her home after all. Even after all these years she could still find her way around her own house. She turned the knob slowly and opened the door even more slowly, she was sure it still squeaked. Silence greeted her as she entered the room. Tessie listened carefully, she didn't even breathe waiting for the sound of her mother's frequent snores and the sound of her deep even breathing. Nothing. Silence. "Mama?" she whispered. "Mama, it's Tessie." Still nothing. She walked over to the bed and shook the mattress a little like she'd done when she was little and wanted breakfast. "Mama? Wake up Mama, it's Tessie." Again, not a sound was heard. Tessie was getting scared now. Why wasn't her mother answering her? She had to be here, sleeping. She couldn't be what Miss Mae said she was, she couldn't be ....dead. No, not Mama. Tessie lowered herself onto the thin, worn mattress, stretching her arms out, searching for the familiar feel of her mother. Her fingers were met with empty air. "No!" she cried, "Mama? Mama! You've got to be here, you've got to be!" She heard footsteps on the porch. "Mama?" she called expectantly. "Who's there?" a female voice called. "Mama? It's me, Tessie." Tessie answered jumping up from the bed and running toward the front room. "Tessie?" the voice asked, "Is it really you? We didn't think you'd come back. It's Peg, Peg Jervis. From next door, I used to watch you." Peg Jervis, not Mama. "Where's my Mama, Peg?" Tessie asked worriedly, "They didn't tell you? You poor thing." Peg stepped closer to Tessie and put her arm around her. "She's gone Tessie, earlier this evening. I found her. She looked peaceful Tessie, really. She didn't suffer any. We've got the baby with us, like I said we didn't think you'd be back." "Baby?" Tessie asked utterly confused. "What baby? There's just me Peg, you know that." "She had a baby after you left." Peg said, "I thought you knew. He's about three now, little Gregory." "Gregory? Not that man Trask's baby?" Tessie demanded, her voice rising with hatred. How dare he! How dare he do that to her Mama! "She started getting sick after little Gregory came." Peg said, "She figured it was cos she was so old when she had him. But he's just fine, he's such a sweet baby. I'll get him for you, and you can take him back with you. He should be with you. Take him back to where ever you've been, there's nothing here in Collinsport for him now. He never did really know her anyway. Why, I practically raised him myself. I'd hate to see him go, but you're his family Tessie. I'll just go and get him." A baby. That man Trask had given her mother a baby and she'd just as well died from it, even if it did take nearly three years. Trask had killed her mother. From the porch Tessie watched the Jervis house fill with light and heard the whimpering of a young child who had been awakened from sleep and taken from his nice warm bed. The light from the opened door spilled out into the dark street and Tessie made out the shape of Peg carrying a softly whimpering bundle in her arms. "Hush now. Your sister's here. She's going to take care of you now, hush." Peg handed the boy over to Tessie who stood as still and straight as a post. "But Peg, I-" "You take him." Peg interrupted her protest. "Your mama would have wanted him to be with you. Doesn't matter who his daddy is. You take care of him, and take care of yourself Tessie Kincaid." Peg said and walked back toward her own small house. The light went out and Tessie still stood bewildered with the boy in her arms. "Mama?" the boy asked her curiously. "Can you walk?" Tessie asked the boy. He nodded. Tessie began to put him down when she realized he didn't have any shoes on. With a heavy sigh she shifted him back into her arms, tucking his old and slightly soiled gown under his bare feet and began to walk back to Miss Mae's with him. What was she going to do with him? Sure, he was her responsibility, she was his family. But Miss Mae's wasn't the kind of place for a child, and Tessie didn't know how to take care of a little boy. She supposed she could take him to the Collinsport orphanage, but she didn't think her mother would like that. She was no doubt looking down on her right now. Miss Mae would know what to do. She always knew what to do. Little Gregory. No, she couldn't go on calling him that. She didn't even want to have to think about his father. She'd call him something else, but what? She thought a moment, she could call him Quentin. Yes, she could call him Quentin and pretend that he wasn't the child of her mother and Gregory Trask. He could be her child. Yes, she could pretend that he was her and Quentin's child. Oh, but that wouldn't work. It might get confusing if he were named after Quentin. Tessie knew some people had names planned out for years for their children, unfortunately she wasn't one of those people. "Let's see," she thought to herself, "If Quentin and I had a child what would I name it?" Tessie thought a moment, Michael. Yes, Michael was a nice name. He could be named after the Archangel Michael. Michael Collins, she liked the sound of that. But she and Quentin weren't married yet so it'd have to be Michael Kincaid. That still sounded good though. She looked at the little boy. "Your name is Michael from now on understand?" she told him. "Greggy." the boy insisted. "No, you have to be Michael where we're going. Because, because...well you just have to. Because.....there's a bad man looking for you. He'll hurt you, understand?" the boy nodded. "So you have to have a new name so he won't find you and hurt you. So you're Michael now. If anyone asks you that's what your name is understand? You can't tell anyone your real name or they'll tell the bad man where you are." The newly christened Michael nodded and put his head on her shoulder. Tessie, satisfied that she had that problem taken care of thought of what she was going to do with him now. Whatever his parentage had been before, now he was hers. Michael was fast asleep when she reached Miss Mae's. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Miss Mae Peterson wasn't surprised to see Tessie walk into the foyer, what surprised her was the sleeping two and a half year old boy in her arms. Tessie walked to the plush red velvet sofa and sat down gently, careful not to wake the sleeping Michael. "His name's Michael." she told Miss Mae quietly, "What am I going to do with him?" "He'll sleep with you tonight." Mae said "We'll figure out something in the morning." "He can stay here with me can't he? I've got to take care of him now" "Why not take him to his father?""No." Tessie said firmly, "He's not going to have anything to do with that man. He's mine Miss Mae, for better or worse. I've got him and I've got to figure out what to do with him." "A child isn't like a dog or a cat Tessie. This isn't a place for a child. You wouldn't be able to watch him all the time, you have your job to do. You don't want to give him away, I can see that. I think you did before but you don't know." Tessie nodded, "I'm gonna be his mother now Miss Mae, I won't let anyone take him away from me. I won't let Trask take him from me." "We'll do the best we can for him then Tessie. When he's old enough he'll go away to school, people won't know he grew up here. He'll grow up to be a doctor, or a lawyer and know one will know about his parents. Yes, he can stay here Tessie, though heaven knows how we're going to take care of him." Mae said, and that was that. Tessie could keep her Michael with her, and she vowed to be the best mother she could for him. Most people are lucky to have one mother figure in their lives, Michael now had 6. Tessie was his 'Mama', with Miss Mae and the rest of the girls being 'aunts' to the little boy. They cuddled him and fussed over him, they bought him sweets and clothes and toys. Late at night when all the men had gone home he slept with Tessie in her room, but during the day he played in the room Miss Mae referred to as her office and took his meals in the kitchen. He was a beautiful little boy, with dark hair and eyes, like Tessie. It was completely believable that he could be her actual son. Although all the girls knew he was her brother, they referred to her as his mother. The less he knew about his former life, the better was Tessie's way of thinking and all the girls agreed. They knew all about Gregory Trask and what he had done to Tessie and her mother. With his sunny smile and adorable charm it was inconceivable that this could be the offspring of Gregory Trask. So he simply wouldn't be. Michael never wanted for anything, Tessie made sure of that. Her stash of money once saved for the purpose of clothes to attract Quentin now went toward Michael. In fact she almost forgot about Quentin altogether, almost. She would marry Quentin one day, she decided. He would ask her to be his wife and she would accept, and the rest of the Collins' be damned. They would be married and Quentin would raise Michael as his own son. They would live up in that big house on the hill and have all they money they'd ever dreamed of. The only man Tessie would have to sleep with would be Quentin, and it would be for pleasure not profit. It was a lovely daydream, and it just had to come true now that there was a rumour Edward had kicked his wife out of Collinwood. Maybe she'd go back to Egypt. Well that would suit Tessie just fine, good riddance to her. Now if only Quentin wasn't still with that Beth, as it seemed he must be since he hadn't been in lately. Then Tessie would have him all to herself. Ah, what a lovely, lovely dream.  
A month or so after Michael had joined their family the house was hit with more bad news. It appeared that there was a wild animal loose around Collinsport. Dorcas Trilling, a teacher at Worthington Hall, Trask's school had been discovered dead. The newspaper account didn't go into much detail except to say that she was been attacked by a savage animal and died of excessive blood loss.  
"I don't want any of you out at night for any reason. Is that clear?" Mae told the girls. They nodded, they all understood. Collinsport was getting less and less like the quiet, safe little town they'd all grown up in. It was becoming a very dangerous place to live. "Do you think it's the same animal that got Evie?" Lily asked. "I don't know, possibly." Mae answered. "But nobody out at night, and travel in pairs during the day just to be on the safe side if you're going out. Now, go freshen up girls, we'll have company any minute." and no more was said of the mysterious animal for the time being.  
Tessie went by Miss Mae's office and checked in on Michael. He was playing quietly on the carpet with some wooden blocks. She closed the door quietly and went to go freshen up. Emmaline Stanford knocked at Tessie's door a short time later. She was wearing a new violet coloured dress her husband had just bought her. "Hello Tessie, how are you? How do you like my new dress? A present from Clive, come help me take it off." Tessie liked the pretty brunette even if she did like women. She would make small talk with the girls before her peculiar style of love making. Tessie rather liked it, the difference between being with a man and being with a woman was that a woman knows exactly what you like. She knows what's pleasurable because it's the same for her. After helping Emmaline remove her clothes, Tessie removed her own and the girls mutually touched and pleasured each other. Tessie had just brought Emmaline to her release when the door opened, and the girls gasped in surprise and stopped what they were doing as they looked to see the ugly face of Clive Stanford looking at them. "So, you're 'shopping' are you my dear?" Clive asked in his equally ugly nasal voice. "By all means, don't stop what you're doing. I'd like to see what's always got you running off to go 'shopping'. Miss Mae appeared behind him "Mr Stanford I-" He waved his hand to cut her off and pulled out a stack of folded bills which he handed to her. "Leave us Mae." he commanded and she did so. "Please, continue." he told the still shocked women as he closed the door behind him. "Mr Standford," Tessie began, "The customer is always right, isn't that the saying? I believe I am your customer now Miss Kincaid and unless you want to lose a very large commission as well as being punished by your employer, which I assure you, you will be if you don't do as I say, I suggest you do exactly as I tell you. Now, continue what you were doing." Tessie had done many things before, her body bared before many men, but this was something the likes of which had never happened to Tessie before. "He wants a show." she told herself silently, 'He wants me to put on a show, that's all it is. No need to feel shamed, no need to be embarrassed, I can do this. I'll give him a show." She spread Emmaline's legs as she had before and continued to stroke her most intimate region, to simulate love making with her fingers, to do as the other woman had taught her to do and to do it damn well. If Clive Stanford wanted a show, then he'd get a show!  
The other woman moaned helplessly, though she tried not to. Faster went the rhythm of Tessie's fingers, deeper. Louder moaned Emmaline, feeling herself getting closer to her release. Out of the corner of her eye Tessie noticed Mr. Stanford had undone his trousers and was now stroking himself. "I must be doing a good job." Tessie thought, "Let's see what he thinks of this." While still pleasuring Emmaline, Tessie closed her lips over one of the other woman's taut nipples. She licked and sucked and pulled at the beaded flesh with her teeth, making Emmaline moan all the louder and her husband even moaned himself. "Mr. Stanford," Tessie called over her shoulder, "Come, take me while I pleasure your wife." and Mr. Stanford was only to happy to do so. With him behind her she wouldn't have to look at the ugly little man and his exceedingly ugly (and rather small) organ, and by bringing him the utmost pleasure, she could be assured of a very generous session's pay. Emmaline cried out her release and Tessie called out to her husband, "Take her Mr. Stanford!" Emmaline shot her a dirty look before Tessie pinched the tiny pleasure center hidden in her damp folds, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Mr Standford would think it was because he'd entered her, but really, Tessie doubted if he could bring any woman pleasure. He certainly had never brought Tessie any. She'd learned long ago that you had to put on a show if you wanted men to think they'd get their money's worth. Some men were so stupid they didn't know the difference. She never had to put on a show for Quentin. Oh here she was thinking about Quentin again. Luckily Mr Standford spent his seed inside his wife rather quickly and was satisfied with the women's performance as he re fastened his breeches and helped Emmaline re don her clothes rather soon afterward. Tessie supposed Emmaline would be angry with her after she left with her husband, but really what else could she have done? The man was absolutely loaded with money, and with little Michael to take care of, Tessie found herself thinking about money more and more lately. "Any mother would do the same." she told herself silently, "Any mother would do all she could to keep her child well fed and clothed and happy." Even make that hideous Mr. Stanford think he was a good lover. Tessie laughed out loud at the thought.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Enter." Tessie called still giggling. The door entered and Quentin Collins came into the room. "What's so funny Tessie?" he asked. "I could really use a good joke right now." "Quentin!" Tessie squealed and flung her arms around him. "I haven't seen you in ages! Oh! Quentin, what's wrong? You look horrible!" "Do I?" He asked as he helped himself to the decanter of brandy on the small table. "I feel horrible. You have no idea what I've been though Tessie, no idea at all." "Well," Tessie purred as she sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her invitingly, "Why don't you come over here and tell me all about it?" "I really wish I could." Quentin said as he looked at her. "Make the world go away Tessie." he said as he threw back the remainder of his brandy, "For a while at least." Tessie was sad when he left her, she wouldn't see him again til a few months later. A lot of things had happened in that time. Laura Collins had mysteriously left Collinwood. That made Tessie very happy. She caught a glimpse of her once before she left, "The rumours about her and Quentin must have been wrong." Tessie thought, "I don't think she's pretty at all, and she acts like she's Queen Victoria herself. I don't see what Quentin could see in her, she's as stuffy as Edward. That must have been the attraction for him. Well I'm glad she's gone, good riddance." While the exit of Laura Collins may have been a happy occasion for Tessie, the mysterious death of Quentin's younger brother Carl was not. Carl was childish, a bit obnoxious with his love of practical jokes, but his death was mourned at the house. It most have been about a month or so after Carl died that Tessie saw Quentin again. If it was possible for Quentin to look worse than he had the last time she'd seen him, he certainly did. It was just her luck that the other girls were busy when he came. Even when he was drunk as a skunk Quentin was a good lover, and he was certainly drunk now. "Tessie...." he murmured as he entered her room and practically collapsed on the bed. "Tessie, fix me a drink will you?" "Now Quentin, you don't really want a drink do you?" she said as she ran her fingers up and down his chest. "Damn it Tessie! I said fix me a drink!" he exploded. He must really need a drink, Tessie thought nervously, he's never yelled at me before. She shakily poured him a glass of brandy and watched as he drained the glass in one swallow. "Aww Tessie," he said softer now, "Did I scare you? I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to do anything...." he trailed off. "Or did I? Did you know that my brother Carl is dead Tessie? Of course you did, everyone does. You have no idea what my life has been like these past few months, there's no way you could know. " "You know what I need Tessie?" he asked her, "a good fuck to take my mind off my troubles!" he gave a little bitter laugh and threw his empty glass against the wall, shattering it before he grabbed her roughly to him and spread her legs. "Make me forget Tessie." He said with a rough passion in his voice, "Make me forget I'm Quentin Collins, make me forget my cursed existence. Make me forget what I did to Carl." Tessie was starting to get scared. He couldn't mean that he'd murdered his brother could he? No, not Quentin. Not her Quentin. She shouldn't feel scared, not when she had him to herself for the moment, not when he was driving himself into her like a madman. Not when he curled up like a small child with his head in her naked lap and fell asleep after. He looked so peaceful when he slept. If only he could be so peaceful all the time. "Oh Quentin," she whispered to his sleeping form as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, much like she did with Michael, "I'd do anything to make you feel the way you did before. To make you happy, oh I'd make you so happy." Quentin had just begun to stir a short time later when Tessie's door, which hadn't been all the way closed, was pushed open and Michael came toddling into the room. "Mama!" he squealed and tried to climb up onto her bed. "Who's that mama?" he asked pointing to Quentin. Quentin looked at the child and then at her. "Mama? Tessie you're a mother?"He looked sad for a moment looking at Michael. Lily came running into the room looking apologetic. "I'm so sorry Tessie, he got away from me." She quickly led the boy out of the room and shut the door behind her tightly. "I, well sort of." Tessie explained all about Michael to her. "So, he's Trask's child?" Quentin asked incredulously, "Who'd want to copulate with him? Oh, sorry Tessie. Look, I hate Trask as much as you, Hell possibly more. The man's my brother in law now. I want him out of my house, out of this town. If only there were some way we could run him out of town." "A ha!" he shouted, "I've got a perfect idea. It won't be too nice for Judith, but as long as it gets that hypocrite out of Collinsport I'm all for it." "What is it?" she asked eagerly, she was willing to do anything to get rid of Trask, to make him pay. "Alright, here's the plan. I'll take you into Collinwood the back way and sneak you into Trask's room. Then all you have to do is climb into his bed and look like you're waiting for him when I arrange somehow for Judith to come in and discover you. He'll be out of our lives quicker than you can count to three. Especially when I threaten to expose him and embarrass Judith. Oh, she won't stand for that. What do you think my dear? Is it a plan?" "It's a deal." she agreed, and they sealed the deal the only way they knew how. 


End file.
